The Race for Christmas Gifts
by wizard101
Summary: Kai, being irresponsible, forgot to buy Christmas gifts...that's all I got. But the story's way better than this, please read!


**CHRISTMAS EVE! I'm so excited! Hope you all enjoy the story!**

Kai groaned as he sat up in his bed. He didn't feel like getting up. He wasn't a morning person after all. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. He looked around his room; it suddenly felt different. The temperature had suddenly dropped and was cold. Kai's eyes scanned the room for any differences. Same old chipped wood on the walls. Same old dresser with an open drawer. He noticed that a pair of his plaid red boxers were hanging out. Kai sighed, and put them back inside and closed the drawer. He went back to looking around his room. Same old stack of video games. Same old night stand. Same old carpet. Kai look down to see a picture had fallen from his night stand. He leaned and picked it up. He then smiled when he came face to face with his sister, Nya. He was glad the picture of her didn't break. Or else he would throw a _huge_ fit. Even though, it wasn't a very big deal; he could just replace the frame with a new one. Anyway, same old ninja suit thrown on the floor. Same old bed sheets. Same old cat sleeping on the edge of his bed. Wait, cat? What was Lloyd's cat, Floyd doing on Kai's bed? He should be in his room. But anyway, same old calendar. Kai looked at it a bit more closely. December, 24. Christmas Eve. CHRISTMAS EVE?! Kai scrambled out of bed causing Floyd to be startled awake and fly out the open window, making a loud yowl as he flew.

Kai didn't even bother to change into his civilized clothes or at least fix his hair. Today was Christmas Eve and he had forgotten to get gifts. How could he be so irresponsible? In the kitchen, the others were at the table, eating breakfast while laughing and having a great time. Jay noticed Kai and smirked. "Well, look who's finally-?" He stopped short as Kai ran passed the table and out the door to the deck of the Bounty. "Awake…"

Kai ran out the door and jumped over the side. He landed on the cold ground and continued running. As he came into Ninjago City, people stopped what they were doing and looked at him as he ran. A little girl holding a teddy bear looked at her mother. "Mommy, why is that man running outside with his jammies on? It's cold out here." The mother grabbed her hand and continued to walk her along the sidewalk. "Don't worry about it, honey. He probably just forgot to buy Christmas presents at the last minute. It's Christmas Eve, a lot of people forget."

And the mother was right. As Kai ran into the store, he saw lodes of people still in their pajamas. All of them had different expressions on their face. He saw some with tired faces, some with annoyed faces, some with angry faces and some with frantic faces. Kai looked down at himself and laughed but quickly got back to the matter at hand. He searched his pockets for the list of gifts for the others back at the bounty. Suddenly, his face fell. He searched his pockets again and pulled them inside out. The only thing that he found was his wallet. He could have sworn he picked it up off his dresser. Kai was close to screaming out loud when he remembered something. He dug through his shirt pocket and found the list. He sighed in relief. It was there in his shirt pocket all along. _"If that pocket wasn't there, I'd be pulling my hair out!"_ Kai thought as he walked through the aisles of the store.

Kai went from store to store buying lots of presents for his friends and checking off his list. His hair was even messier than before! In the last store he went to, he practically had to fight a feisty teenage girl over an album of pop music for Kennedy! The last thing on the list was the newest issue of Captain Fantastic for Lloyd. "That should be easy enough." He said. Kai walked along the sidewalk, balancing the boxes and bags in his arms. He then spotted an old abandoned wagon in an ally. He smiled and walked over to it and put the boxes and bags inside.

He pulled the wagon behind him to Doomsday Comics. He was greeted by Mother Doomsday as he walked in the comic store. "Hey there, Kai! Haven't seen you in a while. What can I do for ya?" He said in his southern accent. "I need the latest issue of Captain Fantastic. It's a Christmas gift for Lloyd." "Wow, sorry Kai. I just sold the last copy to little Jesse. The boy's crazy for Captain Fantastic!" "What?!" Kai ran out the store pulling the wagon with him. He looked around franticly for the boy. He spotted him at a nearby bench, reading the comic. Kai ran over to him and panted heavily. "Hey…hey kid…I need that comic." Jesse looked up from the comic and put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, let me think about it….how about _no_." "Oh, come on! I need it really badly! It's for a friend of mine!" "I said no! It's mine!" Kai dug in his wallet. "Here! Here! I'll give you ten dollars!" Jesse looked back up from the comic. "A hundred dollars!" Kai forwarded his eyebrows. "What is it with you kids?! ….I'll give twenty!" "Two hundred dollars." "Fifty." Jesse smirked. _"Three hundred dollars."_ "Oh my god! Seventy-five!" "Three hundred-fifty!" "Eighty!" "Three hundred-sixty!" "_Eight-five!"_ A nearby kid shouted, "Eighty hundred thousand!" Kai shouted back at the kid. "Stay out of this! Eight-five." "Four hundred dollars." Kai was close to punching Jesse in the face. "FOUR HUNDRED-okay fine. Four hundred dollars! Now gimme that comic book!" Kai snatched the comic out of Jesse's hands and ran back to the Bounty, pulling the wagon with him.

When Kai got onboard, he found Floyd scratching at the door yelping to get in. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder and walked inside to the kitchen. When he got inside, he saw no body in the kitchen. He then found a note on the table. Kai picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kai,_

_If you're wondering where we are, we went out shopping. It turns out that we all forgot to buy presents at the last minute. _

_We'll be back later._

_Sensei Wu and the others_

_P.S., Lloyd said to feed Floyd and your breakfast is in the fridge._

Kai smiled as he got out a can of tuna. Looks like he wasn't the only irresponsible one!

**How many of you are irresponsible? Who always buys gifts at the last minute? Tell me in the reviews! P.S., For those of you who don't know who Floyd is, go on my profile and check out my story called, Floyd. It'll explain everything about him. Have a Merry Christmas tomorrow everybody!**


End file.
